Une prison pour soi même
by senekata
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Condamné à vie à Azkaban.   Que fait elle pendant tout ce temps ?   Elle pense, elle se souvient et assiste, impuissante, à sa destruction interne...


_Plic, ploc._

Quelques gouttes ont pu s'infiltrer et tombent désormais sur les pierres. Mais vraiment très peu, _plic, ploc._ Deux ou trois. _Plac_. Trois. Oui, c'est cela, trois gouttes, assez pour capter mon attention et lutter contre l'ennui. Je m'ennuie terriblement à vrai dire. Les Détraqueurs sont partis. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Trop fatigué pour parler- de quoi en fait ? Pas envie de me lever. De toute façon, il faut garder un peu de force pour les contrôles des gardiens. Je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre maintenant les poissons. Et si je dors maintenant, je serai trop décalée dans les cycles. Donc je suis réduite à regarder des goutes d'eau. Minable. J'aurai aimé avoir un clair de lune…

Nous sommes en décembre, Noël vient de passer, je le sais. Je n'ai pas essayé de compter car c'est impossible ici. Les Détraqueurs empêchent tout raisonnement en brouillant les souvenirs et le froid oblige à l'hivernation. Impossible de raisonner en mois, heures, minutes. Les anciens, il y en a quelques un ici, raisonnent par cycle. il y en a un pour le sommeil un pour le repas, puis un d'éveil, toujours moins long que celui du sommeil, puis à nouveau un cycle de sommeil. Ensuite, on se lave, à la bassine bien sûr, à nouveau un repas, puis un cycle de sommeil, car l'eau donne froid, un autre repas, un autre cycle d'éveil… Tout cela forme une unité de temps. Chaque acte est minutieusement calculé dans un but précis. Le sommeil pour nous assommer, l'éveil pour les Détraqueurs, le repas parce qu'ils y sont obligés et les aurors chargés d'ammener la bassine s'en servent pour… En fait, si on s'en réfère aux cris, la bassine sert plutôt dans la seconde partie de l'étage, là où se trouve les femmes. Pas moi évidemment. Je ne suis pas une femme, je suis une Mangemorte. Un Mangemort, ça ne peut pas être humain, alors ça ne mérite pas d'être traité comme tel… Qu'ils essayent seulement ces aurors-Détraqueurs. Je suis peut être en sale état mais je leur montrerai que même à demi-morte, on ne s'attaque pas à Bellatrix, black ou Lestrange. Tiens, c'est quoi ce murmure agaçant ?

Enfin, si je sais que c'est Noël, c'est parce que nous sommes en Unité de Grâce. Pendant les deux semaines allant de Noël au Nouvel An, les Détraqueurs sont congédiés, cadeau du ministère. On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit d'un acte de gentillesse… presque. Les cellules vides aux alentours attestent du contraire. Ceux qui avaient pu résister jusque-là malgré leur fragilité n'ont pas supporté de retrouver leur lucidité... Chut là-bas ! Voir ce qu'ils avaient fait, découvrir que certains avaient mangé leur propre chair pour échapper à la fin, ahaha, ça c'est de l'humour, Bella. Même certains Mangemort, eux qui étaient si puissants autrefois, hurlent pendant leur délire. Il y a quelques personnes dont leurs orteils sont tombés. Je crois qu'il n'en reste plus. Rodolphus et Rabastan ont bien résisté, eux. Pourtant, ils ont été brutalement sevré de nicotine et d'alcool. Pour ma part, je suis dans un piteux état. Je n'ai certes jamais été grosse mais je n'ose plus regarder mon reflet dans l'eau. Quand je pose mes mains sur mon visage, je sens que mes joues sont devenus creuses et que mes os se sont fragilisés. J'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte quand certains souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit. J'entends des rires en permanence dans ma tête. Ils se moquent. La grande Bellatrix, descendue si bas… Même plus humaine, animale. En cycle de sommeil, quand je suis sûre qu'ils dorment tous, quelques larmes fuient mes joues. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai peur également. Que le Lord ne veuille plus de moi à son retour. Je sais pourtant, quelle maigre consolation, que je ne suis pas la seule. Ici, certains résistent. D'autres non. Ils préfèrent se fracasser la tête contre les murs de leur cellule, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ou se laisser mourir. Le Ministère n'est pas gentil… Seul le Maître l'est. Oui, lui et seulement lui. Pas les autres…

Deux jours après Noël, Lucius est passé. C'est ce qui me permet d'avoir un peu de repères. Il m'a donné une pomme en cadeau, une belle pomme rouge. Pas pourri, même pas mouillé ! Une pomme mangeable, comme on en voit au dehors. Une pomme dans laquelle on a envie de croquer à pleine dent. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. Cela ne fait pourtant qu'un an. J'ai pleuré. De quoi ? Probablement de fatigue… Azkaban a brisé toute ma fierté. À ce moment-précis, j'ai béni Lucius et son stoïcisme de m'épargner l'humiliation. Il n'a montré ni pitié, ni surprise. Il a tout simplement ignoré. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Surtout venant de lui, qui a trompé le maître. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir dans ses yeux combien j'étais devenu misérable et lui puissant.

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis. Demain, ce sera le Nouvel An, et après-demain, les Détraqueurs vont re… Ah, mais ça suffit ! Qu'ont-ils donc à parler comme ça ? Mes yeux se détournent des goutes que je fixais depuis tout à l'heure et je vais vers les grillages. Qui parle autant ? Ah, ce sont Rodolphus et son frère, il me semble. Avec je-sais-plus-qui mais peu importe.

-Taisez vous un peu ! m'exclamé-je !

Silence. brutalement, mais sa pesanteur est dérangeante Tous se tournent vers moi, et leurs regards sont soucieux. Rodolphus, depuis la cellule d'en face, s'avance vers la grille et essaye de tendre la main vers moi. Cependant, son bras est trop gros et les barreau trop serrés, et il n'y arrive pas. Il retire sa main à regret. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, et ils ne sont que tristesse et amertume. Que croyait-il pouvoir faire ?

Me prendre dans ses bras ? Me rassurer peut-être ? C'est raté. Ne comprenant plus rien, je regarde partout, affolée. Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ! Une sensation de douleur s'insinue dans mes boyaux. Que peut-il bien être arrivé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose au maître ? Non ça c'est impossible. Quelqu'un est mort, oui c'est ça, il y a eu un décès ! C'est… c'est le genre de nouvelle qui court vite d'une grille à une autre… La principale rumeur qu'on peut entendre « Un tel est mort. » Oui mais non… Si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi ce silence ? Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Rabastan prend finalement la parole :

— Bellatrix… Reste calme s'il te plaît.

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

— Barty est mort.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Barty est mort. Il n'était pas très résistant et il est tombé malade. Il vient de décéder.

Il me faut un certain temps pour assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire. Du temps avant de comprendre. Barty est mort… Je hurle, je hurle de toutes mes forces. Barty… C'était un bébé, un tout petit. IL N'AVAIT RIEN FAIT ! Vous entendez ? RIEN ! Son âme était aussi pure que son sang ! Il venait juste de rejoindre le Lord. Un tout petit encore… C'était mon élève, il était à moi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me le prendre !

— Bellatrix, calme-toi ! – ça, c'est Rodolphus– On n'y peut rien. Songe au moins que grâce à son père, il aura une tombe. On ne le jettera pas aux poissons. Il ne finira pas comme tous les autres. Certes il n'a eu aucune dignité en tant que vivant, mais en tant que mort si… On… On devrait s'en réjouir !

— C'est ma faute… gémis-je sans prêter attention à ses paroles. Ma faute… J'aurais dû lui dire non quand il a voulu nous accompagner chez les Londubat. J'aurais dû insister…

Mes ongles, non, mes griffes se plantent dans ma peau et y laissent des marques profondes. Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues creuses. J'essaye de mordre la grille. Pourquoi est-elle là, celle là ? Laissez-moi le voir, ça ne peut pas être possible ! D'abord le Seigneur et ensuite… Non, le Seigneur n'est pas mort ! Barty non plus alors ! Devant moi, Rodolphus s'agite. Ses paroles sont maladroites :

— Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est arrivé, et c'est comme ça.

Puis, il rajoute d'un ton fatigué :

— Les Détraqueurs passeront le chercher tout à l'heure…

Non, définitivement. Le Ministère n'est pas gentil. Il veut tous nous tuer un par un, même les êtres innocents… Je me débats de plus belle. Qu'ils me le rendent ! Qu'ils nous rendent Barty ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! Rodolphus me regarde avec peur. A-t-il peur de moi ou pour moi ? Sans doute les deux, et à juste raison, car les Aurors arrivent bientôt et ils sont armés. Le grillage devient tout d'un coup brûlant et il embrase mes mains. Je recule mais je ne suis pas calme. Je ne peux pas me calmer, je hurle de plus belle. Une lance entre dans ma cage, elle me lacère le bras. Il en faudrait plus pour m'arrêter, de toute façon ! Ils le comprennent vite. L'air devient froid. Détraqueur. Les Aurors fuient en ouvrant la porte. Ce n'est pas pour moi, je serais incapable d'aller bien loin, non, c'est pour eux. J'ai si froid… Tout s'en va, il ne reste plus rien. La dernière chose que j'entends, avant de tomber entre leurs main, est le hurlement de Rodolphus. Pardon…


End file.
